my version of the fifth book
by elementaldesruction
Summary: my version of the fifth book hope you like! it also has eventual percabeth
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any Percy Jackson characters

I was fighting monsters. They were everywhere. Tartarus was at my back and I was wounded in several places. Was I going to die? Were all my friends going to die?? Suddenly a giant was attacking me he batted away riptide and raised his club for the final blow when……..

I woke up in my room hearing a voice. It was my moms' voice. So cheery…. "Last day of school!" she said. Then she went back to the kitchen to start making breakfast." You have five minutes!" I sat up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and thought. Was my dream a vision of the future? I seriously hope not." OK mom!" I said and started to get dressed. I can smell what she's making…. Mmmmm blueberry pancakes. Then it hit me I made it through all of the school year. I went into the kitchen triumphantly. I quickly ate my breakfast said bye to my mom and I went to the last day of school. I thought nothing can ruin this day! Oh man how wrong I was. I walked up to goode high school and then started the day.

I ran through the entrance just in time because the bell rang and I wasn't late. Now I had five minutes to get to my first class. I was on my guard because this would be the perfect time for a monster attack. I saw rachel sayed"hey Rachel whats up?" and she said" oh nothing much well see you later," typical day. My first class was french and I was really on the guard because he hated me because he was so boring and I fall asleep in class. I would not be suprised if he turned out to be a monster. Well today is no different because right when he started talking I took the snooze train right out of new york or so I thought. I was on top of a building overlooking my moms apartment and looking through the window into the living room.

Paul and my mom were there and I was confused shouldn't he be teaching english right around now? But then a monster attacked and Paul took out a knife? I wasn't confused about the knife part because lots of people carry knifes around for protection. I was confused because it was celestial bronze. Celestial Bronze? Wow. Ok back to the action. The monster attacked and my heart was leaping but paul was fast really fast. He killed and just when I thought he and my mom were safe another monster, that looked like a panther/bear together but both deformed, attacked from behind and knocked paul out and then it turned to my mom and raised its claws for the death blow and...

I woke up to the bell ringing and shook my head in my mind I was saying I have to get home! But it was probably just kronos messing with my mind. most of the time my dreams didn't come true but... what is up with my dreams and death blows?


	2. Chapter 2

By the time I got to my second period I was very nervous about my dream I kept saying to myself paul is teaching english right now and my mom is safe at home. I was relieved because my second period teacher i actually _liked. _She was my math teacher and she made math fun _sometimes_ which is more then I can usually ask for. I guess I let my guard down or maybe it was just that I was so worried about my dream that I goofed up but I made a stupid mistake. When I went into the classroom the other kids were watching a video normal because it was the last day of school. Then my Teacher Mrs. Gonzer (pronounced gon-zare) asked me to see her out in the hallway. She told that my grades were bad and that if I were to have her class next year I would have to try much harder. I sayed I would try would try harder, you know the normal stuff then she said to go back into the class. Thats when I made my mistake and turned my back on her... It wasn't the sound that gave her away it was the lack of it because know human can wear high heels on tiles and not make a sound. The only thing that stopped me from being hit unconcious was the fact that I jumped half a second before she hit me and although that saved me from unconciousness it didn't save me from the pain... or the wall. As soon as I hit the ground I rolled away from the talons and drew riptide and uncapped it while jumping again from another taloned hit. It hit the wall where I was half a second before and part of the wall gave away like watered down toilet paper. I looked up while keeping riptide between me and my old math teacher."Ohhhhhh crap," I breathed. An empousa how could I have been so stupid."Come with me Percy Jackson or suffer!" It said. Then I said "Bite me goat legs!" Its face flushed with anger but it smiled and said"my pleasure." I did what any sensible person would do. I ran. Ran like death was at my heels which it was. I didn't head straight for the exit but passed paul's class and looked in his window. I nearly stopped running. paul wasn't there. It was a sub. my heart turned to ice with fear. Not for myself but for my mom and paul."no no no no no no." I kept saying. By the time I got near to the apartment I had lost the empousa a while ago but I kept running. sweat was pouring down in sheets down my face. I finally got to the apartment and put my hands on my knees and gasped. But it was only a brief respite. I ran up the stairs and my eyes widened. the whole place was trashed and I saw paul. I went to check on him and he was still breathing. I sighed with relief. But then a whole new dread piled up with a vengeance. so far my vision had come true but... "Oh no." I said and turned around and lying in a pool of blood was my mom. My legs started to buckle but I went to my mom and cradled her head in my arms and wept.


	3. Chapter 3

My heart hardened. As I looked down at my mom my heart hardened. "I will make things right mother." I whispered. I went over to paul and he was still unconscious. I looked down at his hands and there was a celestial bronze knife. Holy Zeus! I realized something really important. I went to my room took out some ambrosia took out a spoonful and put it in Paul's mouth and he woke up.

"How come you never told me you were a half blood?" I said. Paul looked at me and said " How come you never told me." I opened my mouth for an answer and... none came. Then I thought of something "because we were afraid you would think we were total nut jobs." "Well I was thinking the same thing but now you both know." Said Paul. My face hardened " Now _I_ know." I said. His face turned from confused to scared to terrified in the blink of an eye. He looked around frantically and saw my mom on the floor. "No," He said and went to her checked her pulse started CPR. " She's gone," I whispered. He looked at me with pain in his face but said nothing. "We have to get to camp half blood, they'll be sending reinforcements when they found out I escaped the Empousa and now is not the time to mourn." I said with a grim face. "Yes we do," he whispered with a heartbroken face. With that me my might-have-been stepfatherleft my mothers corpse behind.

We were walking to camp half blood and had left my moms apartment far back "Who was your father/mother?" I asked to take both our minds off my mother. "My father's name was apollo." He answered. I couldn't help it my jaw dropped. "Aren't you a little... um? I said not thinking of the right word. He hit the nail right on the head "humble?" He asked. I clicked my fingers and sayed " Thats exactly it." Then paul said "With age you get humble especiaally when you see friends die." But then he asked a question tat got me confused. "Who's your father?" he asked. "Haven't you guessed? he was at my party." I said. "I had guessed as much but weren't the big three supposed to not have children?" He asked. "I was an accident," I said in a cold voice but instantly regretted it as he was closed to tears. "I'm sorry," I said nearly bursting into tears myself but my heart hardened even more at the last second and for the rest of the trip there was silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Me and paul were still on the road and we were getting jumpy. What's with the monsters. There were none. Sure you'd think that was a good thing but in my experience monster frequent attacks were good because they never took the time to gather and make a plan. Me and Paul kept looking back and expecting an attack. We were not disappointed I looked over my shoulder and a sight stopped me dead in my tracks."Pauuuul? I said. "Yes percy?"paul said. Then I said "look behind you." "oooohhhh crap!" We sayed in unison.

What our eyes saw was not 1 not 2 not 3 but 5! monsters 5. I said 5 twice for emphasis. Did I mention there were 5 monsters? Oh and to add too that Kampe was leading them. I roared with anger as I saw the bear-panther thing and the rest were over grown lizards who slithered extremely fast. I tried to run at it but paul held me back. " **THAT PANTHER BEAR THING KILLED MY MOM!" **I practically screamed. " then your gonna waste your life trying to kill it?! is that what your mother would want?!" Paul yelled back. That calmed me real fast."Fight smart not like an idiot." He sayed while taking out his bronze dagger and a flashlight. That confused me because in the middle of the day and there was plenty of light. Until he activated it and and flames shot out out and started burning the leader.Kampe. _Smart _I thought. Kampe burst into flames. "Good riddance give those other guys a taste of it to eh paul?" I said. Thinking dang thats an awsome weapon. He shook his head ."Needs to recharge" He put it away and drew another dagger. "Run percy Ill hold them off." I rolled my eyes and said "did you ever leave a friend? And I would've thought you knew heroics got yout killed?." Although I wasn't being fare because I always engaged in heroics and so far I haven't died... or have I? Then paul said "Well if you wanna stay and fight then turn your eyes to the **battle!" **

He charged into the first one and evened the odds taking the one of the lizards out. Then I wasn't able to keep track of his battle because I got caught up in mine. Two lizards for me and the bear thing for him. I ducked down as a lizard used its tail to swipe at me. I was to focused on that one to notice big claws coming at me and making my arm bleed. " No more messing around." I said gritting my teeth with pain. I reached down and touched my watch which tyson had made for me after the first one got lost. It enlarged and grew into a shield. I jumped over a low tail swipe and swung at the claws that tried to flank me. Then I blocked some claws with my shield as another of them overextended its neck neck trying to bite me. I saw my chance and lunged with riptide up through the top of the mouth and through its head. A claw got stuck in my arm and thanked poseiden it wasn't poison. I put it into my pocket because they were spoils of war and it was cool. My eyes never left the other lizard though. It circled waiting for a chance to attack.


	5. wow this is bull

I risked a glance at paul and my eyes widened he was fast but the bear thing was faster it attacked like lighting then threw a hair at him. He blocked with his sword in a complex move


End file.
